Mirai ga Arukara
'Mirai ga Arukara '(未来があるから lit. Because the Future Exists) is the third coupling song for the normal version of the third single by 22/7. It was released on August 22, 2018. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed by Takahiro Minato and arranged by Makoto Wakatabe. Tracklist Normal Edition Videos Dance Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Dareka ni tekubi o gyutto tsukamarete iku na to iwarete hikitomerareru sou yuu keiken shita koto aru kai? mochiron ai da to wakatte wa ite mo… teikou shita no wa naze datta no ka? ude o furikitta no wa puraido ni nita hen na iji da kimi ga omotteru yori boku wa ii hito janai uso wa tsuite inai kedo shoujiki demo nai kimi ga shitteru boku wa hontou no boku janai jibun demo akireru hodo jibun ga suki ni narenai mirai ga aru kara ii janai? furimuki zama boku ni iu tsumori ka jijitsu ga doudemo kankei nai nante katte na rikutsu to omotte shimau nani yori daiji na kijun wa itsu demo shiro toka kuro toka futatsu ni hitotsu da tousou shita no wa doushite nano ka? uragirareta toshitemo sou kantan ni kizutsuku mono ka? kimi ga shinjite kurete mo boku wa warui ningen da ai ga shinjitsu ka nante dou demo ii koto kimi no shiranai boku ga kono sekai ni ita nda saa ima nara maniau yo subete o wasurete hoshii mirai to yuu no wa demakase da me o mi nagara chanto ieru no kana nani o shinjiteru? nani o shinjitai? kako wa yarinaoseru ka? kimi ga omotteru yori boku wa ii hito janai uso wa tsuite inai kedo shoujiki demo nai kimi ga shitteru boku wa hontou no boku janai jibun demo akireru hodo jibun ga suki ni narenai mirai ga aru kara ii janai? furimuki zama onaji koto nankai demo kimi wa iu tsumori ka? |-| Kanji= 誰かに手首をぎゅっと掴まれて 行くなと言われて引き留められる そういう経験したことあるかい？ もちろん愛だとわかってはいても… 抵抗したのはなぜだったのか？ 腕を振り切ったのは　プライドに似た変な意地だ 君が思ってるより　僕はいい人じゃない 嘘はついていないけど正直でもない 君が知ってる僕は　本当の僕じゃない 自分でも呆れるほど自分が好きになれない 未来があるからいいじゃない？ 振り向きざま 僕に言うつもりか 事実がどうでも関係ないなんて 勝手な理屈と思ってしまう 何より大事な基準はいつでも 白とか黒とか二つに一つだ 逃走したのはどうしてなのか？ 裏切られたとしても　そう簡単に傷つくものか？ 君が信じてくれても　僕は悪い人間だ 愛が真実かなんてどうでもいいこと 君の知らない僕が　この世界にいたんだ さあ今なら間に合うよ　すべてを忘れて欲しい 未来というのはでまかせだ 目を見ながら ちゃんと言えるのかな 何を信じてる？ 何を信じたい？ 過去はやり直せるか？ 君が思ってるより　僕はいい人じゃない 嘘はついていないけど正直でもない 君が知ってる僕は　本当の僕じゃない 自分でも呆れるほど自分が好きになれない 未来があるからいいじゃない？ 振り向きざま 同じこと 何回でも 君は言うつもりか？ |-| English= Someone grips you tightly by the wrist And holding you back, saying "don't go" Have you ever experienced something like that? If it's love, of course you'd understand, but... What was the reason you opposed it? Tearing your arm out of my grasp, that's a weird pride that looks like self-esteem I'm not as good of a person as you think I am I'm not lying but I'm not being honest either The person you think I am isn't who I really am I disgust my own self so much that it's not possible to learn to like myself It's okay because the future exists Will you spin around And tell me that? "But the truth doesn't have anything to do with it" I unfortunately think that's a selfish argument The most important standard is always The choice between the white and the black What was the reason you broke free? Was it because you'd be betrayed, but would get hurt so easily? Even though you trust me, I'm a terrible person inside It doesn't matter if it was real love or not After all, the me that you don't know, exist in this world Come on, right now there's still time, I want you to forget it all "The future" is just nonsense I wonder, can you look me in the eyes And seriously say that? What do you believe? What do you want to believe? Can the past be redone? I'm not as good of a person as you think I am I'm not lying but I'm not being honest either The person you think I am isn't who I really am I disgust my own self so much that it's not possible to learn to like myself It's okay because the future exists Will you spin around And tell me the same thing No matter How many times? Credits * English Category:Discography